Love Tastes Like Curry
On Kodomo no Omecha, they are having a segment where they read letters children write to them about their teachers. One mentions that their teachers are romantic with each other, to which Sana laughs before realizing the letter was written by Tsuyoshi about their own teacher. Zenjiro brings up that her class was the one where the boys and girls always fought, to which Sana responds that that is all in the past. To prove it, she invites him to record an episode at her school. When she gets to school, however, she finds that once again, boys and girls are fighting. Tsuyoshi explains that The boys were complaining about doing cleaning, while the girls said they must all clean. Tanaka intervened on behalf of the boys, but this began another argument between him and his girlfriend, the teacher Mitsuya, over his desire for a traditionalist wedding and lifestyle. It spirals out of control, and the class finally splits itself in half, with Sana leading the girls under Mitsuya and Gomi leading the boys under Tanaka. With Tsuyoshi and Aya split, they desire to bring down the now literal wall of desks between them to be together again. Ms. Ando hears all of this, and decides to report it to the principal. The principal comes along, and while he is at first angered, he simply says it will resolve itself and walks away. The two classes begin teaching gender-specific things, with Mitsuya teaching the girls home ec. and Tanaka teaching the boys calligraphy. The girls become angry when Gomi tosses his paper over the wall, which in turn makes Tanaka angry that they are disrespecting the 'spirit of Japan'. They next race out to get their lunch first, the girls getting curry while the boys are stuck with white rice. Meanwhile, Tsuyoshi and Aya sneak out during lunch and share together, hoping the conflict will be resolved soon. The next day, the boys win out over the girls in getting the meat sauce of spaghetti, but are disappointed to see the girls having brought extra food from home. Aya and Tsuyoshi share their food once again, and wonder how much longer the conflict will go on. The boys and girls finally prepare for their final battle, when suddenly Zenjiro shows up as Sana had asked. Seeing the conflict at hand, he takes advantage of it by turning their final battle into a game show, where the girls and boys must knock each other into a ditch. The boys and girls are neck and neck, and it comes down to Tsuyoshi and Aya. They refuse to fight, and jump down together, so to break the tie, Zenjiro expands it to Mitsuya and Tanaka. While fighting, they say that for a wedding, they just want each other to look their best. Coming to this realization, they stop fighting, seeing that a compromise is easy. Zenjiro leaves, disappointed in the peaceful resolution, and Aya and Tsuyoshi are reunited. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Aya Sugita *Shinichi Gomi *Kojima *Itomisu *Hisae Kamayai *Mami Suzuki *Mitsuya *Morio Tanaka *Sumirei Ando *Principal Narunaru *Zenjiro *Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Shimura *Babbit Trivia *Kojima and Itomisu had been seen from the very first episode, but only now are named. Category:Episodes